Not Like The Usual
by Wandering Letters
Summary: Sarah Fortune was a woman that all men in Runeterra sought after. The famous bounty hunter who enthralled the eyes and attention spans of mortal men with a simple wink is far out of reach of most men. She met many and refused all but one day, she meets a shy boy who for some reason, is just not like the usual. Rated T but will increase. MFxSummonerOC.
1. Not Like The Usual

**(A/N): Hello my friends. It's been a while since I've returned to the League Of Legends scene (at least on my own for those of you who are aware of the collaborative effort of Steel Lycan and myself). This time, we're gonna be looking at none other than the one and only Sarah Fortune. Everyone knows who she is and everyone knows that she's probably the most well known female champion in the entire League with the exception of Katarina (because she's the covergirl basically).**

**I'm gonna be doing things a little bit differently this time though. I've decided to convert all of my League fanfictions concerning female champions and summoners to two-shot fics so for all those stories that you see undone, I will definitely be getting them all wrapped up very soon.**

**It's good to be back; I went through a very dark time in my life where writing basically kicked me out of the house and she just now decided to let me back in.**

**You guys know the drill! Read and review and feel free to hit me up if you wanna talk. I'm always up for talking with my readers! I also apologize if Miss Fortune is a bit OOC; she's a little difficult to write for my creative mind but I'm trying nevertheless!**

**~Letters**

* * *

**Unusual Compassion**

* * *

**Bilgewater- The Dusty Board Tavern**

"Finally! Some gold for us all to share!"  
"I'll drink to that my friend!"  
"Finally we get some well-needed rest and all the beer we can drink with women to boot!"

Sarah Fortune rolled her eyes as she took another gulp of her beer. It was a Saturday in the town of Bilgewater and Saturday was the day where Happy Hour was most popular at The Dusty Board. She had been coming to the tavern since she was a teenager and it became her favorite place to be whenever she wasn't on The Fields Of Justice or on her ship with her crew. She was quite glad for the break; the League had gotten very lively and she was called upon numerous times but for now, she believed she had some time to spend on herself rather than being controlled by a summoner.

"Need another lass?"

She smiled.

"One more for the road Harry," she replied with a wink.

The man chuckled heartily before handing her another mug of beer. She reached into her pocket to pay him but he raised a hand.

"You're always welcome at my counter Sarah; you've been a darlin' for almost 16 years," he said.

She smiled as she took another drink. Harry raised an eyebrow, noticing an unusual amount of silence from her.

"Something on yer mind lass?" he asked.

She let out a soft sigh.

"I'm just a little tired from work is all," she replied.

Harry shook his head.

"I've had you here for nearly half your life darlin'; you ain't foolin' me none," he said pinching her cheek playfully.

She rolled her eyes.

"Looks to me like you're lonely," he said.

She opened her mouth to speak but she could not come up with words to escape it and she instead let loose a sigh.

"Beautiful lass like you shouldn't be lonely; you can get any man you want with a snap of your fingers," he said.

She smiled at his compliment.

"I…I guess I just want someone different; not easy to enthrall and just not…boring," she said shrugging.

Harry nodded.

"Looks like you want to settle down rather than just have a good fling," he said.

She blushed profusely at her friend who once again chuckled loudly.

"I'm sure a lad will walk in here that will interest you," he said.

She shrugged.

"I've been here half my life and most of the men here are the same…drunken meatheads that have no ambition or substance," she replied with a sigh.

Harry shrugged casually.

"Every now and again a lad will come in here and he's actually got something about him but I guess only time will tell then eh?"

He finished wiping the glasses as the door to the tavern opened. Sarah looked across the room to see a man dressed in a thick cloak that covered most of his body and also his head. He had a mask covering his mouth as he paused for a moment to brush some of the snow off of the cloak. He then approached the counter as Harry smiled.

"Want yer usual lad?" he asked.  
"Give me a double…had a horrible day today," replied the man.

Harry's face then turned serious.

"What happened?" he asked.

Sarah pretended to not be interested as she listened in on the conversation.

"She passed away an hour ago…there was nothing I could do," said the man.

Harry put a fatherly hand on his shoulder.

"Go get your seat lad; I'll be over there in a tad," said Harry.

The man nodded as he went to a two person booth and had a seat. Sarah looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"He's been a long time customer and he's probably one of my dearest mates," he explained.  
"What happened to him?" she asked.  
"His older sister died…got shot in the streets a few days ago and she never came back," explained Harry.

Sarah's heartstrings tugged at the story as she turned to him. He had removed his hood and mask, showing a rather handsome face. His hair was short but enough to cover most of his forehead and even though it was unkempt, it still looked as if he maintained its shape through some obscure means. He had a scar on his right eye which reminded Sarah of Katarina Du Couteau, the Noxian Assassin.

"That girl was everything to him…tears me up to see him like this," he sighed.

He took out two large mugs and filled them with a combination of whiskey, finely aged beer and butterscotch. He finally added ice into it before placing it on a tray.

"He's got a nice taste in drinks," she said.  
"He's gonna need it…he don't take death very well at all," said Harry.

Sarah lowered her head before raising it.

"Maybe I can cheer him up?" she said.  
"He don't know you like he know me…but a woman's touch is never a bad thing I say," he said shrugging.  
"Make me one of those," she asked.

He nodded and did as she asked before she took the tray to the table. Harry smiled; Sarah had her soft moments every now and again and contrary to her reputation as a heartless bounty hunter, she did have a motherly side.

Sarah arrived at the table to see the man looking down at it with almost soulless eyes.

"You doin' alright kid?" she asked.

He looked at her before looking at Harry. Harry nodded and he seemed to have gotten the message,

"Death's never a good thing to feel…especially when it's the last of your family," he replied.

She handed him one of the mugs and he accepted it before putting his hand over the top, covering it completely. He then slammed it down several times before taking a sip of it. He sighed in what seemed to be satisfaction.

"So what's the famous Sarah Fortune doing in a place like this?" he asked.  
"Harry is a very old friend of mine and I always come here," she replied.  
"I see…so do the men come at you like moths to fire?" he asked.

She chuckled softly.

"And if they do?" she asked.  
"Then they're in way over their heads; you're a champion in the League Of Legends and one of the most feared pirates to have ever come from this town…how could any of them even remotely have a shot with you," he said shrugging.

She laughed softly.

"So I'm gonna assume from the robes you're wearing underneath that cloak that you're a summoner," she said.

He nodded in response.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me…then again, I never talk when I summon you," he said.  
"Why not? You're controlling my every move and using up your energy when you teleport me places," she said.  
"Doubt you'd want to talk to someone like me," he replied.

She could sense iciness in his voice but she didn't really care; he was interesting because he wasn't jumping at the prospect of getting to know her.

"Why is that?" she asked.  
"I'm no bounty hunter nor am I a pirate; I'm just some guy who is a summoner for the League and a hunter near Ionia when I'm not in summoner robes," he replied.

She then pointed at the scar on his eye and he shrugged.

"I was attacked by a tiger and that happened…didn't kill her though," he replied.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Because she was protecting her cubs and it was my fault," he replied.

She nodded; she liked his sense of compassion. He finished the first mug as he took the second one.

"I assume the third mug is yours?" he asked.  
"Yes," she replied.

He closed his eyes.

"You're gonna want to shake that; it's quite bland when the ice melts," he explained.

She followed his movements before taking a slug of it and smiling.

"This is delicious," she said.  
"It's what I always come here for…Harry takes good care of me whenever I travel here," he said.

She looked back towards Harry before turning back to him.

"So…may I ask what happened?" she said.  
"To my sister?" he replied.

She tried to retort but he raised a hand.

"I know you couldn't help overhearing…it's alright," he said.

He put the mug down as he took a breath.

"She died from lead poisoning when she was shot in a vital artery…by the time they extracted the bullet, too much of it had dissolved into her bloodstream so it was only a matter of time before she died," he explained.

Sarah put a hand over her mouth as the man finished his second mug.

"Wendy meant everything to me…now I'm alone," he said.

He rose to his feet.

"It was nice talking to you Sarah…but I'm afraid I'll have to continue this conversation later," he said.

Sarah to his surprise, got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not alone and even though I don't know you that well, you take good care of me whenever you summon me and even though we haven't really talked much before…I'm here if you need an ear," she said.

The man's eyes widened in shock before softening. He smiled slightly.

"Thanks…and my name is Connor," he said.

Sarah smiled at him before shaking his hand. Connor looked at her for a brief moment before exhaling a short breath.

"I was going to go on a fishing trip before I leave for home tomorrow…would you like to come?" he asked.

Sarah turned back to Harry to see completely widened eyes and vigorous nodding.

"I mean…fishing isn't really a fun thing for most people…but it would be nice to have some company," he said.  
"Sure, let me know where and when to meet you," she said.

Connor's eyes once again widened.

"6 AM tomorrow right here?" he asked.

Sarah nodded with a smile.

"I'll see you then," he said.

He looked at Harry for a moment and nodded before leaving the tavern. Sarah shook her head.

"_I absolutely __**CANNOT**__ stand fishing…yet I said yes? I guess I really am loosening up now aren't I?"_

Sarah approached Harry as he chuckled loudly.

"Kid pulled your heartstrings didn't he?" he asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"It's alright lass…he's a good kid and I know you'll enjoy his company…among other things," he teased.

Sarah gasped audibly as Harry chuckled loudly.

"You don't think I saw the way your eyes ate him up? You were a wee lad in a candy store," he teased again.

She smacked him in the shoulder as he continued laughing.

"You wouldn't say yes to no fishing trip unless you like him…gotta say that was mighty quick," he said.

Sarah rose to her feet as she prepared to leave, scoffing at her friend.

"Take care of him Sarah,"

She had no idea how Harry's voice changed from playful to serious so quickly.

"He really needs someone right now…I know he's probably gone home to sulk and drink more and that lad is too nice to suffer through that alone," he said.  
"Where is he staying?" she asked.  
"He lives in an apartment just beside Makin' Leads, number 9 on the second floor," he replied.

Sarah nodded as she left immediately.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later- Connor's Apartment**

I had no idea why I was acting this way over a guy I just met…but I couldn't help but feel like I needed to help him; Harry wouldn't tell me all of that unless he really believed that he was a good kid.

Harry was a man who had seen enough men to know when one was of worth and for him to say that he was "_a good lad"_ as he always puts it, was a hell of an accomplishment. To be a close friend to Harry was no small task either because he was about as picky as they came. I finally found the apartment as I raised my hand to knock on the door.

Connor was one of my many summoners but I remembered him most because he often chose to heal me whenever I was severely wounded and he also gave me the power to move faster whenever I was fleeing from a battle. He kept my safe and it was very rare for me to get stuck in a hairy situation whenever he was watching over me. Now there could be a lot of reasons for that.

The most common reason was that I am Sarah Fortune. I am very well aware that there are a lot of men who sought after me and many would kill to have my attention but for some reason, Connor didn't strike me as a man who did things to impress people; he did what he believed in. Occasionally, he would even warn me when something is coming even if it was far away just so that I'm aware of it. He was a person who liked to protect others as I had heard a few stories from other champions talking about the "silent summoner who protects us all".

Maybe I wanted to know more about him because he wasn't like the other men who immediately flock to me because of my sex appeal. Maybe it was because I felt sorry for him and Harry wanted me to take care of him. Maybe it's just because I just want something to do. Whatever the reason, I was outside his door right now and I intended to do one of the three, if not all of them.

I raised my hand and knocked on the door and he came not even 4 seconds later. He seemed really astonished to see me.

"Sarah? What're you doing here?" he asked.  
"Thought you could use some company…Harry told me where you lived so I decided to drop by," I replied.

He nervously scratched his head as he moved aside and allowed me to come in. His apartment was very well kept despite its small size. A bed that was slightly larger than a twin size sat at the wall with a rug in the middle of the room separating it from the entertainment center which contained a nicely sized TV and quite a large audio system with an MP3 player hooked into it. I could tell that he had a taste for technology and he obviously imported most of these items from Piltover. Further to the back of the room was a fridge, a countertop, a stove with an oven and a sink and in front of it was a small table with two chairs. There were two doors behind the table which I assumed led to a laundry room and a bathroom.

"I apologize if it seems a little cramped…but it's all I can afford right now," he said.  
"It's cozy…I like it," I replied honestly.

He smiled slightly as he turned off the stove and removed the lid before taking a whiff. He seemed content with what he made.

"I was just about to eat dinner…would you like some?" he asked.  
"Sure…what is it?" I asked.  
"This is the rice and the roast beef is in the oven keeping warm," he said.

I nodded with a smile.

"Beef's my favorite meat," I said.

...

**A Long While Later**

"You certainly know how to cook," she said.

I laughed softly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it...though it wasn't much," I replied.  
"You shared it with me and you made it yourself...not like you ordered it and lied about it," she said with a shrug.  
"Sounds like this has happened before," I insinuated.

She laughed.

"I've been on quite a few dates in my time and trust me, sometimes I wonder if you men really think before you do things," she said with a chuckle.  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

She cleared her throat and had some water before speaking again.

"You're not like all those men I've met...you don't do anything to impress people and you're humble which isn't something I can say about a lot of men in Bilgewater," she replied

She took another mouthful of water.

"Your sister must've been proud to have you as a little brother," she said.

My heart warmed up greatly as I smiled genuinely.

"Rea would definitely like you Sarah...you two would be good friends," I said.  
"If she's anything like you then I'm pretty sure we'd get along," she replied.

I looked towards the picture of her I had on the wall and sighed. Sarah saw my expression before putting a hand on mine.

"She's in a better place...and I'm sure she's smiling down on you right now," she said.

Feeling very encouraged from her words, I released a breath of relief as a feeling of comfort came over me. I looked towards the clock and much to my astonishment, the time was already 2 AM. I couldn't believe Sarah and I had spent nearly 5 hours together and I was even more surprised that I cooked twice in a single night.

"Do you have somewhere to be? It's getting pretty late," I said with concern.

She shook her head.

"I didn't bother to book a hotel room because I was going to out to sea tomorrow...but I'm not going again," she said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because we have a fishing trip don't we?" she asked.

I blushed profusely at her words as I turned away.

"Oh...I almost forgot about that," I said.

She looked at the clock and sighed.

"It isn't safe to walk the streets of Bilgewater at this time of night..." she said with a sigh.  
"You could stay here," I suggested.  
"Trying to get me in your bed already?" she said with a wink.

I chuckled but shook my head.

"I can get my bedroll and you take my bed...I mean we have to get up at around 5:30 to get to the spot on time," I said.

Sarah smiled at me before flicking me in the forehead.

"I'm not going to make you sleep on the ground in your own apartment; I don't mind sharing," she said with a wink.

I nervously tried to reply but she raised a hand.

"Don't worry about chivalry...you've already proven that it isn't dead for you," she said solemnly.

I hadn't heard a voice so genuine in years. I nervously scrambled to my feet before going into the laundry room and pulling out a towel and washcloth. After handing them to her, she nodded in gratitude.

"My sister's clothes are packed up in the laundry room so you can use those...she's about your size," I said.  
"Such a sweetheart," she cooed.

I turned away nervously as she entered the bathroom. I changed into my sleeping clothes before nervously climbing into my bed. I couldn't believe that Sarah Fortune, the bounty hunter that all men dreamt of sleeping with was in my shower...and was going to sleep in the same bed as me. I swallowed hard as I tried to calm my nerves. I had always found her extremely attractive but I guess being a summoner for the League hardly allowed me the luxury to admire her.

A curvaceous body that many gazed at in awe, ruby hair and a flirtatious attitude were mainly what men saw on the surface but after talking to her for the past 5 hours, I learnt a lot about her. She wasn't the cocky person that she made herself out to be and was only mildly so. She was quite a nice person considering that her reputation told that she was capable of killing many in cold blood and manipulate feelings as if they meant nothing to her. The most popular rumour however was that she spent a lot of her time with men but she confirmed that it was a lie saying that she tried numerous blind dates but they all failed due to them not being "_interesting and fun"_ as she termed it.

She said that she liked men who were true to their beliefs regardless of the situation and the ability to keep true to oneself was something that she held in very high regard. I guess that's why she's such good friends with Harry; he was a textbook example of such a man considering all the hell he went through to get that tavern up and running. I tried to ask her about what she looked for in a man physically but she brushed me off with a vague "_I know them when I see them"_. Why was I asking such a thing?

I guess it was because I was undeniably attracted to her. Even though I wasn't usually the perverted kind of guy, no red-blooded man could deny the oozing sex appeal that Sarah gave off but that was only part of my attraction to her. She was an interesting woman and she surprised me in many ways, especially as a person. The fact that she was now here with me and not doing some other thing meant even more to me, especially since I knew how busy she tended to be between the League and her bounty hunting work. Maybe I was thinking wishfully...but does she like me too?

She soon came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. I shoved a pillow in my face and prayed to the gods that I wouldn't turn into a tomato at the sight of her naked body. She laughed at my reaction as she entered the laundry room with an audible click indicating that she locked the door to change. I sighed in relief and a minutes later, she emerged from the room dressed in a large T-shirt and some very short shorts. I had no idea why my sister had shorts that small...but who was I to question what she wore? Sarah tied her hair into a ponytail before requesting a bag to keep her discarded clothes in. I complied, handing her one of the bags I ordinarily used for my hunting gear. I scooted as far as I could as she got into the bed.

"I didn't think I'd ever have company...so I'm sorry about the small bed," I said.  
"I'm not complaining...though it's very cold thanks to the snow outside," she replied.

I swallowed hard as I covered her with my blanket, neglecting myself because I was used to cold weather.

"Better?" I asked.  
"I have a better idea," she replied.

Much to my astonishment, Sarah removed the blanket before turning to me and grabbing my hands. She then drew me close to her and wrapped them around her waist before turning her back to me and making herself comfortable.

"Body heat's the best kind," she whispered.

It took everything in my power to not pass out from the heat building in my head. I nervously tried to retort but she laughed softly again.

"I like you Connor...and I know you're not the kind of guy who would take this for granted," she whispered.

My eyes narrowed.

"So I'm not like the others?" I asked.

She laughed once more.

"Not like the usual," she replied solemnly.


	2. Better Than The Average

**(A/N): Let's wrap this one up shall we? Since the idea is fresh in my head, I figured I'd just finish this one off right now. Thanks for all the views my friends. It definitely makes me feel welcomed back into the fanfiction world after such a long time. **

**By popular demand, you guys can expect the rest of the unfinished ones to be done very soon. I'm working on all of them simultaneously so expect a flood of content from me in the coming weeks. Thanks for sticking by me for so long everyone...I've really appreciated the support and the fact that you guys enjoy what I write. You guys have made up nearly half of my total views amongst all of my stories so the League community is really strong even today. **

**Thanks...now let's get back to it shall we?**

* * *

**Better Than The Average**

* * *

"Nocturne is coming from the right,"  
_"I see him,"_  
"Sona's just up ahead, keep running and tell me if you need more speed,"

I continued to look through my orb as Sarah continued to sprint as quickly as she could towards Sona as Nocturne initiated his infamous Paranoia.

**"ALL ALONE!"** he cackled.

I channelled some of my energy as I transferred it to Sarah, giving her the speed she needed to make it in time to Sona.

_"Rengar needs to hurry up with that Nexus...if I go down then no one will be left to defend ours,"_  
"Jonas will get it done, right now we have to worry about that ghost flying towards you,"

Sarah drew her pistols as she turned to look behind her only to see Nocturne flying at her. Sarah shouted for Sona to use her Crescendo and after managing to get out of the way of the tremendous blast of sound, Sarah sucked in a breath before lifting her pistols up. Nocturne was struck hard with the sound as Sarah unleashed a barrage of bullets. The ghost however looked up, still somewhat alright as he continued towards the two girls. I smiled as I channelled my energy once more, lighting him on fire through sheer force of will. Soon, Nocturne fell, allowing Sarah and Sona to escape. It wasn't long before Rengar indeed struck the finishing blow on the enemy Nexus and our team won. I smiled at yet another victory though this one was special; it was for a large sum of gold as it was the final of a tournament. This was the win that determined whether or not I would be able to finally move out of that tiny apartment of mine...then again, it was my home for most of my life and leaving Bilgewater behind wasn't exactly something I thought about a lot on a normal day.

I had too many friends, too many memories and I guess to an extent, I didn't want to leave Sarah behind either. We would still see each other at the Institute Of War but considering that I intended to move to Ionia where she was wanted for many crimes, it wouldn't be feasible to include her in my everyday life if I decided to make the trip. She and I had grown into such good friends over the past year that I probably consider her even closer than Harry. She treated me like a little brother; she was always the one to tell me where I was wrong and where I was stupid but I guess I wasn't the smartest of people considering what happened after my sister passed.

I drank a lot, I did a lot of reckless things when it came to my job as a hunter and most notably, I spent a lot of time at the Institute. Rengar and I were partners and friends and he was the one I called upon most of the time but every now and again, I'd call on Sarah and she would go right back to being the kind of harsh big sister that Cassandra was. I saw a lot of her in Sarah...maybe that was why I was so drawn to her. I couldn't care less about the fact that she was a terrifying bounty hunter who chose to shoot first then ask questions later and her sex appeal was infamous enough in Bilgewater to label her as the "_Untouchable Pirate Queen_" but that wasn't why I liked Sarah so much.

She was honest, she was real and even though she wasn't the best of friends at times, she was probably the realest person I could think of. She never lied to me about her opinion, preferring to say something that expressed her distaste rather than to sugar coat it. Even though she was harsh with her opinions, she always wanted to know what was bothering me and she had her own methods of letting me blow off steam. She'd come with me on fishing trips, work out with me and sometimes, she'd even help me brainstorm ideas for a book I'm writing on the side. She was very understanding...something that I found to be rare in women as attractive as her.

_"Are you going to take us home?"_

Her words snapped me from my train of thought as I chanted my spell to being her back to the Institute. She was smiling at me.

"30,000 was it?" she asked.  
"40,000 actually," I replied.

She smiled at me.

"You earned it...I'm proud of you," she said ruffling my hair.

I rolled my eyes as I picked up my bag. I then held her hand before chanting the teleportation spell back to Bilgewater.

* * *

**Three Hours Later- Connor's Apartment**

"And of course we'd come back her completely drunk,"

I shook my head as I sat down. Sarah was laughing hysterically.

"You said **her**...not **here**," she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at myself; I had no idea I was already so far gone.

"It was a good party though," she said.  
"Can't complain I guess," I replied.

She removed her jacket and lay down in my bed.

"For a shy guy, you sure know how to attract a crowd," she said.  
"Most of them were fans of the team...they come with winning the tournament," I replied.

She shook her head.

"Can't you for once stop trying to explain yourself and loosen up?" she snapped.

I was silenced by her suddenly serious tone as she rose to her feet. She approached me with a rather serious look on her face though it was red from the heat the alcohol in her body generated. She probably had just as much, if not more than I did.

"I swear one of the most annoying things about you is that you don't know how to take words at face value...accept the compliment and move on," she said again.

I nodded slowly.

"Guess I'm not used to getting compliments for anything I do," I replied.

She shook her head as she sat on my lap, her back turned to me. I mentally jumped up in shock but realized that she was doing what she usually does: teasing me.

"What's it gonna take for me to let you know that you're a good guy?" she mumbled.  
"You had a little too much to drink," I said closing my eyes.

I could feel the alcohol wearing off as my metabolism quickly began to break it down. My body had learned to get over alcohol quickly over the long years I spent drinking and thanks to my rather healthy lifestyle, I rarely suffered from its aftereffects.

"And if I did?" she asked.

I lifted her from my legs and placed her in the bed.

"Sleep it off Sarah," I said.

I turned to take a shower but her hand shot out and grabbed mine. She drew me close to her, her eyes almost drunk with lust.

"**Make me**," she whispered.

I shook my head as I freed my hand from her grasp.

"This teasing doesn't work on me...don't you know that by now?" I asked.

I then raised a hand.

"You're drunk...so it's even worse," I continued.

I turned once more to shower and she didn't stop me this time.

* * *

**Later That Night**

I finally felt my head become steady as I rose from the bed. I looked around to see the apartment deserted. I looked around until I saw a note on the fridge.

"_Today's **that** day...I'll be back quickly_,"

My face suddenly went pale and I realized just why he got so serious earlier; today marked the anniversary of his sisters death. I knew he would want to be alone so I did what I usually did, wait for him to return. I guess I went a little too far when I teased him earlier because I knew he had feelings for me. He always tried to play it cool and pretend he saw me only as a friend but any woman with eyes and intuition could tell that he liked me. The part that amazed me however was the fact that he didn't like me for the reasons other men did. I know I'm a beautiful woman and I know that men would kill to get me into their beds...but that wasn't why Connor liked me so much. In fact, he probably considered my looks to be a bonus.

He trusts me with just about anything going on in his life and for the most part, it was mutual. I always talked to him about my problems though they were few and far between and he always gave me good advice. He was always there when I needed somewhere to stay or someone to come with me to the bar so the men wouldn't annoy me as much...but I think he likes me...not Miss Fortune, the feared bounty hunter of Bilgewater. He knew what Sarah Fortune was like...he knew me better than every other person I could think of and he didn't mind me. He tolerated my teasing, my harsh opinions and all of my annoying flaws and he did it all with a smile.

That was a real man...the kind of man that every woman should seek to settle down with. Someone who was real...someone who would be there for you simply because you're you. I saw a flash of blue light outside of his door and soon, he entered the room. He was soaked to the marrow, no doubt due to the rain pouring outside. His face was pale and his eyes were almost soulless. I knew that he was suffering on the inside; his sister was a subject that only I could speak to him about and even then, he had difficulty talking about her for periods of time. I rose to my feet and approached him. He didn't move...just stared at the ground.

"Come on...let's get you to bed," I said softly.

He didn't respond as I removed his raincoat from him. He straightened his arms and allowed me to remove it, revealing a soaked dark blue muscle shirt that brought out his rather toned body. He wasn't impressive but he was enough to catch my eye. I've always found him attractive...though other men were much more so. I led him to the bathroom and looked at him, making my intent clear. He slowly raised his hands and allowed me to remove his shirt. I looked at him once more.

"Take a shower...I'm right outside," I whispered.

I exited the room and sat on the bed. Even though it was only a glimpse, I saw a tremendous amount of muscle definition on his torso. I guess being a hunter really had its perks after all. He was one of the most agile people I had ever seen, making climbing trees and leaping over objects seem like a breeze. I suddenly felt more attracted to him...but now was not the time for dirty thoughts. He was in pain...he probably wouldn't even speak for the rest of the night. The pipe turned off and he came out dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and navy blue pajama pants. He silently joined me on the bed but still said nothing. I did the only thing I could think of. I moved behind him and embraced him, wrapping my arms around his neck and allowing my weight to lean on him slightly. I hoped this would help him feel better.

...

I felt the concern from her gesture. I hadn't felt this bad in a long time...not since the day Rea passed. I visited her grave and after paying my respects...my heart suddenly grew darkened and I felt all happiness drain from my soul. It was supposed to be an easy visit as I had done many times before...but I guess I still haven't gotten over the fact that she was gone. I slowly placed my hand on Sarah's arm and rubbed it gently, showing her that I appreciated her efforts. She responded by holding me closer to her, not caring that my neck was pressing into her modest bust. Quite frankly, I didn't care either...it was childish to be embarrassed of something so meaningless.

"I'm not going anywhere..." she whispered.

I gathered my courage before rubbing her arm once more, indicating I wanted her to release me. She let go of me as I crawled up to the wall. She sat in front of me, looking at me with clear concern.

"You miss her...don't you?" she asked.  
"With all my heart," I replied.

Sarah nodded.

"But there's something else on my mind...its been there for a while," I said.

I looked into her eyes and much to my surprise, she didn't break contact.

"I never took the time to say thank you...for all you've done for me," I said.

She smiled at me.

"That's what friends do," she replied.

The moment that word escaped her mouth, my eyes involuntarily narrowed but I smiled regardless.

"I don't know where I would be right now without you Sarah..." I continued.

She placed a hand on my cheek and looked at me.

"You're a good man Connor...now stop moping and move on with your life, you can't dwell on Rea forever," she said.

I opened my mouth to reply but she placed a finger on my lips, silencing me.

"She would want you to be happy," she said.

She moved her hand to my cheek and gently stroked it.

"You're way too good of a man to let this kind of thing bother you..." she whispered.

I looked down at the ground and took a deep breath before I held the hand on my cheek.

"I'm probably going to regret this...but I can't hold this in anymore," I whispered.

I closed the distance between our faces and gently placed my lips on hers. She stiffened at the contact and I pulled away after about three seconds, knowing full well that my face was probably the colour of blood. I looked at her and she seemed at a complete loss of words.

"I'm...sorry Sarah...I shouldn't have done that," I sighed deeply.

I looked away, my eyes narrowing at the mistake I just made.

"It's just that...you're the only one who's been there for me...and what we have is probably the thing I cherish most in my life right now," I explained.

She was still silent, looking at me as if she were scanning for a lie in my voice.

"I've...had a crush on you since the third month we met but I hid it from you because I didn't think you'd want something like that to think about," I continued.

I took another deep breath.

"You're an amazing woman...Bilgewater and hell most of Runeterra knows that whether it's for the superficial or meaningful reason but of all the others...I think I can say that my feelings run deeper than just mere infatuation,"

Her eyes widened.

"We've only been friends for a little more than a year...but I don't know anyone else as well as I know you...you're my best friend and someone who I would do anything for,"

She smiled at me and rubbed my cheek once more.

"You're such a sappy punk...now shut up and kiss me," she ordered.

Before I could even respond, she already placed herself in my lap and pressed her lips against mine.

...

I don't know what took him so long to realize that the attraction was mutual...maybe I didn't make it obvious enough but then again...Connor wasn't particularly the smoothest bullet in the chamber. He always looked out for others and never himself. I was honestly waiting for the day that he would finally realize that I would accept him and of all the time we spent, it took him 8 months to realize it. I started to feel deeply for him by the second month we met but it didn't turn into genuine feelings until about the fourth. He treated me as if I was his older sister.

He took me on many trips, went shopping with me and really made me feel special. Not the kind of special that a champion of the League feels but the kind that a woman feels when she knows she's wanted and appreciated. He was one of the very few humble men I could think of who would genuinely do anything for me because it was for **me** and not for something they could gain as a reward.

I waited so long for him to make a move and it took him to get torn apart again for him to realize that I wanted to be the one to put him back together because I cared that damn much for him. I didn't know when I was able to let genuine feelings develop; men usually sought after me because of my image...but he sought after me because I was simply...**me**.

I snuggled into his arms, pressing my weight against his chest as I tried to capture as much of his soft lips as I possibly could. It took him a few moments to process that I didn't reject him as he thought I would've but he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer, causing me to move my hands to his neck. I had no idea how hands that handle a bow, a gun and carried so much heavy load all the time could be so soft and callus free but now was no time for questioning it. I deepened the kiss, capturing his lower lip with both of my own and sucking very gently. The low rumble in his throat indicated that he didn't object to the gesture in the slightest.

I stopped after a few seconds and looked into his eyes.

"Did you really not see?...I've been waiting for you to make a move," I whispered.

I giggled at the astonished face he made and before he could say a word, I silenced him with my finger.

"You cared enough to not act on your feelings to keep our friendship alive...you added to your suffering because you wanted us to always be friends...I'm here to tell you that there's no way in hell that I'd want you as just my friend after tonight..." I said with a sly smile.

He returned the smile and stroked my cheek.

"I love you Sarah," he whispered.

Those three words are the phrase I used to never want to hear because I was terrified of commitment but...it was Connor. Connor wasn't like all the other men out there...he was actually someone I believed would be worth facing my fears for. I knew that what I felt for him wasn't just a crush...but I have no idea how love truly feels.

"...I...think I love you too...Connor," I replied.

...

I could sense the emotions behind her words and I closed my eyes.

"I know your fear of commitment is still there...and I'm not pressuring you to do anything Sarah," I said.

I looked away for a moment.

"Your life isn't mine to control...and as a champion of League, you're not bound to do anything you're unsure of outside of the Fields Of Justice so...the way you want to do this is entirely up to you," I finished.

She looked astonished at my words.

"I'm not going to induce your fear because I want something real...I'd rather wait for you to conquer it yourself than to force the matter," I said.

She shook her head.

"You're such a selfless idiot..." she said flicking my forehead with her finger.  
"Because I love you?" I replied.

She laughed softly.

"You know...I think that you really could be a man I could grow to love...if you give me a good enough reason," she teased.  
"I still don't understand why I get the chance and no one else does...you even told me several times that other men look better than me," I said raising an eyebrow.  
"Because you're better than the average," she replied solemnly.

I chuckled softly.

"Are you going to sit there the whole night laughing...or are we going to make things more interesting?" she said.

I hadn't heard this seductive voice before; my spine felt a shiver engulf it and my heart rate doubled.

"How do I know you're not leading me on this time?" I replied.

She looked at me and smiled as she led one of my hands to her left breast.

"I want you...to touch me...make me not regret my decision to say that you're better than the average man...because I don't give out compliments like that very easily," she whispered.

My eyes locked onto her face.

"You've been longing for me for a long time Connor...I could see it in the way you look at me...even though your intentions are pure, you can't deny that you've always longed to have me..." she continued.

That seductive tone of hers continued to eat away at my self control.

"Here's a little secret...I've never done this before...the closest I've come is second base before I killed my target," she whispered once me.

Sarah Fortune...**WAS A VIRGIN?!**

"You're...you're kidding me right?" I said in disbelief.  
"If I'm afraid of commitment and I don't have any boy toys...how do you think I'd have lost it?" she asked.

I tried to speak but nothing came out but hot air. She giggled at me.

"Out of every other man I've met Connor...you're the only one I'd even consider giving myself to...now..._**make a** **move**_," she challenged.

The last few strings holding my control together vanished and I allowed my mind to recite the fact that Sarah Fortune now wanted **me** to be the one...to take her.

...

I guess I went a little far in saying that I was still a virgin. I've nearly lost it a total of eight times but I never quite got through. Four of those times were because I used myself to get close to my targets before killing them and the other four were drunken escapades that ended with me leaving whenever they got a little too..._grabby_.

Connor suddenly rushed forward and captured my lips and I smiled into the kiss; I finally broke that self-control he had over himself. I slept in the same bed with him numerous times in much less clothing that I was wearing now and I was amazed that he didn't do anything to me...not even stare. I guess there really are good guys left in the world.

I felt his hands gently explore my body, pausing at my stomach and feeling the muscles I knew I built up over the years I spent as a pirate. His hands were soft, light and never overzealous like those other men; they explored at a pace that allowed me to control where they went. I encouraged him by drawing his hands towards my breasts and I could tell he was nervous. Above all else, I wanted to see what he would do.

To my surprise, he moved his hands down to my shirt and broke the kiss, looking at me. The deep red blush in his face indicated that he wanted to remove it but he didn't want to say the words. I responded by removing the shirt myself and tossing it into the basket behind me. He looked at me with hungry eyes, as if in disbelief that this was actually happening. I felt kind of glad that I picked tonight to wear my favourite underwear set, which was a dark red two piece set. I wasn't a fan of those hook bras or those mainstream strap panties so I opted for the tied version. The look in his eyes indicated that he had absolutely no objection with my choice.

"...You're beautiful," he whispered.

I felt some heat develop in my cheeks but now was not the time to act embarrassed; I needed to push him over the edge. I grabbed his shirt and roughly pulled him back down onto me. I smiled to myself when I felt his hands do exactly what I wanted them to..._entice_.

Of all the men I was with, his hands were by far the most skilled. He didn't just explore like a crazed teenager on hormones...his movements were precise, gentle and most importantly, they had purpose. I didn't know if he learned my sweet spots or if he was just a good guesser...but once he reached my collarbone with his lips and the space between my ribs and abdomen with his hands, I felt myself begin to turn to mush. I couldn't help but moan loudly as his lips devoured my neck. He was...**very** good at this.

The longer he did this, the more I felt my feelings bottle up until finally, enough was enough. I immediately flipped our positions, shoving him down to the bed and getting on top of him. He looked at me with slight astonishment and before he could say a word, I silenced him with my lips. My hands went under his shirt and I felt those abs of his. Still, he could be a bit more muscular but for a hunter who didn't really rely on strength and size, he was more than enough. I slowly began to move from his mouth as I made my way toward his neck. I stopped only for a moment to allow him to remove his shirt, tossing it aside to be forgotten for the rest of the night.

I could not believe my eyes. I guess it was because I had never looked at him up close like this before or maybe it was because of the insane levels of hormones running through me. His body just looked...**delicious**. His hands found their way to my pants and he unbuttoned them. I smiled to myself; I was getting through that wall of self-control he built up quite easily. As not to discourage him, I drew the pants off my body, revealing the other half of my underwear.

...

My heart was definitely trying to jump through my chest. Never in my life had I seen such sex appeal. I could feel myself giving into my instincts and a certain area suddenly came to life, pulsing painfully beneath my boxers. She definitely wanted me to lose control...but was it really alright to do this on just the first night?

I didn't get to think about it much when I felt Sarah grind herself against my length. She laughed softly as I let out a groan. I wasn't prepared for the assault of heat and electricity that just cursed through my body and I reacted the only way I knew how: retaliating. I leaned up, cradled her in my arms and pressed her back against the wall. My mouth began to wildly explore her skin as my hands immediately made their way to her thighs. I couldn't think of any material that felt better than Sarah's skin. Her thighs weren't as firm as I pictured them to be and once I felt her shudder at a particular spot, I smiled to myself knowing that I could take full advantage of that. My mouth continued to make its way down south until I reached her breasts. With one swift yank, the bra became undone. One of her hands shot up and held the clothing in place and I looked at her.

It was the first time I had ever seen embarrassment in her eyes. I understood why however; she had never revealed herself in her full glory to a man before. I guess to her, the barriers of underwear were indeed a major one. I looked at her and kissed her lips, assuring her that she didn't need to be embarrassed of herself.

"You already know that you're the most beautiful woman on the planet to me...there's nothing to be ashamed about Sarah...I meant it when I said I love you...and I mean all of you," I whispered.

Those words somehow slowed her increased breathing rate as her cheeks became red. I placed a hand on the one covering herself and I looked at her, making my intent clear. She slowly relinquished her grip and the bra fell to the bed, revealing her supple bust. I looked at her for another moment before lowering my lips to the left breast and kissing it. She moaned loudly, much louder than the other times and I snickered to myself; she had quite a number of sensitive spots. I gently enveloped the nipple in my mouth, teasing and sucking it lightly. The moans soon became soft screams as she turned to mush in my hands, no doubt overwhelmed by the pleasure she must've been experiencing.

Her hands locked around my head and pulled me closer, encouraging me to keep going and I obeyed her. I soon turned my attention to the other nipple, achieving the same result as the other. My hands soon made their way down to her panties and one decided to be zealous and slip inside. I could feel how tense she was, no doubt struggling to get her body under control from the rampaging pleasure. I slowly let it make its way down to her womanhood and I smiled to myself upon feeling the moisture. Who would've thought that I would be able to make her like this.

She suddenly shoved me down to the bed before drawing my boxers off. I immediately reached into my drawer and pulled out a condom, much to her surprise.

"Did you anticipate this?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Not really...I just always have them just in case," I replied solemnly.

She laughed as I put it on but not before she spent a moment looking at me. I wasn't sure what she was feeling but from the subtle smirk on her face, I hoped she was satisfied with what she saw. She yanked her panties free and tossed them aside as she positioned herself. I shook my head as I leaned up and pressed her against the wall. She clearly did not expect me to do that and I soon buried myself inside of her. She cried out as her grip around my shoulders turned into a deathlock. No other feeling that I could think compared to the level of pleasure that coursed through me. I continued, taking a slower pace knowing that it was causing her pain. Her deathlock became slightly painful as her nails began to dig into my back but surprisingly, I didn't care. All that was on my mind was continuing the act.

She soon moved back to look at me before she got off of me. I watched her as she crawled around and before I could react, she had already shoved me into the wall. She ground her hips against my abdomen and that maddening sense of lust came back. If there was one thing Sarah was good at, it was teasing. I grabbed her waist before once again sheathing myself inside of her but she didn't let me do anything after that moment. She pressed me against the wall before bouncing back and forth, each thrust inward sending an unknown voltage of electricity through every blood vessel in my body. I guess it was my turn to be the helpless one. She sped up and soon, my hands grew limp as the pleasure began to stun me. I refused to show my weakness as I looked into her eyes, only to be met with a heavy kiss. She again placed my hands on her breasts, non-verbally commanding me to do the same thing I did before. I did not disobey.

After a few heated minutes, I felt as if my energy had been drained. Suddenly, all the adrenaline disappeared without a trace and my body finally caught up to the fact that I was finished. She however continued her actions, making me really question if she lied about being a virgin or not. At this point however, I really didn't give a damn.

She let out a loud cry as her head shot skywards and I felt her womanhood squeeze much harder than before. She then collapsed onto me, limp as a ragdoll. Not even two seconds afterwards, I felt an intense pressure build up inside of me. I knew what was going to happen and I immediately removed myself from inside her and let myself spill. I was going to have a hard time cleaning the sheets tomorrow...but this was definitely worth it.

For a few minutes, she lay on me as she tried to recover enough to slide herself into the bed to sleep. Finally, she moved but smiled at me.

"You're not half bad at this," she said with a wink.  
"I'm pretty sure I had you in some respects," I said raising an eyebrow.

She childishly stuck her tongue out at me.

"Alright...you're **damn** good at this," she said kissing me.

I chuckled softly.

"Jeez...it took all that just to make you throw a compliment my way huh?" I said rolling my eyes.  
"Don't push it cassanova," she said rolling her eyes.

I laughed softly as I lowered us to the bed and flicked the light off. She snuggled up next to me and kissed my cheek.

"You're definitely better than the average," she said.  
"You're making it sound like I'm going to have to improve for the future," I said raising an eyebrow.

She giggled.

"You'll have all the time in the world,"

I shrugged as I kissed her forehead.

"So...you're really a virgin?" I asked.

She audibly gasped.

"How could you think I was lying?" she said with an obviously fake surprised tone.  
"Because...you're **incredible** at what you do?" I interjected.

She flicked me in the forehead.

"I do things like this all the time...teasing is part of the job description," she replied.  
"That's not what I meant..." I said rolling my eyes.  
"I just winged it there to be honest," she said shrugging.

I tried to retort but she simply laughed.

"Face it Connor, I can make you melt like butter," she teased.  
"I know I can make you turn to mush," I replied.

She tensed for a second and a deep crimson blush appeared on her face.

"Touché," she sighed.

I closed my eyes.

"So is it fair for me to call you my woman now?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"One condition," she replied.

She brought her mouth to my ear.

"We have a round two in the morning,"


End file.
